


Like A Fine Skylark

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Mirror Blow Job, Mirror Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Clark is feeling insecure about his belly, Rhiannon decides to make him face his reflection and explain all the reasons why she loves his body before they have mirror sex.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Like A Fine Skylark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> Again, the title is from a lyric in the song ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac

Finishing off the box of ginger snap cookies, Clark set it on the coffee table and groaned. Taking his little belly in his hands, he frowned. “Rhi, _why_ do you let me eat those things?”

Chuckling, Rhiannon gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Because you enjoy them, Clark. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But…” Looking despondently down at himself, Clark shook his head. “I’m never gonna get rid of this thing if I don’t stop.”

Rhiannon shrugged. “So?” Rubbing his tummy, she gave it a gentle pat. “I love it.”

Voice small, Clark pinched his pudge. “I don’t…” Shifting on the couch, he turned away from her. “It’s gross.”

“Clark, _no.”_ Cupping his sharp jaw, Rhiannon turned him toward her. “Your body is amazing. Every part of it. Even your belly.”

Mouth settling into a flat line, Clark lifted a shoulder. “I wish I looked different…” He spoke softly. “You…” Folding his arms over himself, Clark bit his lip, barely whispering. “You’ll probably find some tight young guy someday and realize I’m falling apart…”

“ _Hey!”_ Taking his face in both hands, Rhiannon forced Clark’s cobalt eyes to meet her own. “Don’t you _ever_ say that, Clark. Don’t even think it. Because it’s not true.” Tone stern, she polished her thumbs over his prominent cheekbones. 

Clark just shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Rhiannon scoffed and stood up, holding out her hand. “Come on.”

“What?” Clark blinked up at her.

Rhiannon beckoned with her fingers. “Just come with me.”

Pulling Clark up the stairs, she led him into the second guest room, which held a full length mirror. “Alright.” Grabbing the hemline of Clark’s shirt, she tugged it overhead, and Clark furrowed his brow, hands going to her hips.

”Rhi...why aren’t we fuckin’ in our bed?” 

Shaking her head, Rhiannon undid the drawstring on his linen pants. “Nope. Not that.” She pulled them to the floor along with his boxers. “Well, not yet.” Taking Clark by the shoulders, she pushed him in front of the mirror.

“Aw Rhi, C’mon.” Clark tried to walk away from his reflection, but Rhiannon dragged him back.

“No, Clark. _Look_.” Holding firm, she rested her chin on his shoulder and Clark sighed, turning his face to the side and fidgeting. “Clark, you are _so damn beautiful.”_

Eyes on the floor, Clark shook his head. “Rhi, this is stup—“

“Clark, will you just _listen to me for a minute!”_ She gave him a little shake. “Look!” Pointing insistently at the mirror, Rhiannon began trailing her hands over his body. “Clark, you are incredibly sexy.” Flowing over his skin, Rhiannon gazed at his handsome visage. “Your firm chest….” Fingers trickling through his smattering of dark hair, her lips brushed Clark’s neck. “Your broad shoulders….” Squeezing, she gave his earlobe a nip. “Your strong arms….” She massaged her way down to Clark’s wrists.

Bending down, Rhiannon caressed, starting at his ankles. “You have these gorgeous, sculpted legs that are so damn pretty…” Her fingers trickled up the insides of Clark’s thighs, stopping just short of his balls and Clark's breath hitched. “And yes…” Circling both arms around him, Rhiannon squeezed Clark adoringly. “Your belly, too. I love it Clark. I love it so much.” Rubbing circles over it, she rested her head on Clark’s vast shoulder and smiled into the mirror. “I love that you’re a little cozy. I love that when we snuggle, you’re nice, and warm, and comfy.” A ghost of a grin grew on Clark’s face as she continued. “And I love when we watch old movies together on the couch, and I get to fall asleep on your belly.” Fingers cinching, Rhiannon beamed. “It’s one of my favorite things in the world.”

Clark placed a large hand over hers, before meeting her eyes. “Really?” Threading a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, Clark studied her face. “You...you don’t want me to change?”

“Not a damn thing.” Rhiannon smiled. “I love you just the way you are.” Draping her arms over his expansive shoulders, Rhiannon played with Clark’s silver-touched hair. “And as we get older, and softer. I’ll always love you and your body, Clark. I…” Swallowing, Rhiannon examined his sapphire eyes. “I hope that’s true for you, too. Because you know…” Rhiannon looked down at herself. “I’m not always going to look like this.”

Arms gathering her near, Clark grinned, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, Rhi. No matter what. I’m always gonna love you.”

Joining lips, Rhiannon’s mouth opened beneath his, their tongues dancing as she molded against his body. Breaking away, Rhiannon chuckled. “What?” Clark smiled. 

Making him face the mirror again, Rhiannon smirked. “Oh, I just forgot about one _big_ thing I love about you, Clark.” Fingers wrapping around his cock, Clark giggled and leaned back against her. “You have such a _huge…_ ” Sinking her voice, Rhiannon’s tone became sultry, alluring as she breathed against Clark’s ear. “ _Gorgeous. Cock.”_ Pumping him lightly, Clark began to stiffen in her hand, his breathing growing shallow. “And you know exactly how to use it to make me feel good.” Jerking faster, Rhiannon’s other arm held Clark’s back to her chest. “And I just…” Voice a tantalizing whisper behind his ear, Clark rested into Rhiannon’s warmth. “ _I just love sucking your big cock, Clark. Mmm…”_ Purring, Rhiannon, rubbed her thumb over the sensitive head and a shiver went through Clark.

“Oh _fuck_ , Rhi.” He grasped her wrist, tongue darting over his lips. “Would you suck me, baby? Now? _Please?”_

Rhiannon nodded. “Yeah. You wanna watch me?” Nodding at their reflection, a mischievous grin grew on Rhiannon’s face. “You wanna watch me take that big cock down my throat?”

“Oh fuck yeah, baby, please.” Clark rocked into the warm circle of her fist, nodding insistently. 

Rhiannon dropped to her knees, facing the mirror in profile. “Come on, Clark.” Raising a challenging eyebrow, she opened her mouth. “Show me how you fuck my face.”

“Mmm...fuck yeah.” Big hands clamping on both sides of her head, Clark guided the tip of his cock past her lips. Tongue pressing against his frenulum, Rhiannon sucked hard, drawing him in deep as Clark fisted his lengthy fingers into her auburn hair and groaned. “Oh Rhi...your mouth... _fuck…_ ”

Swiveling his hips, Clark buried himself in the back of Rhiannon’s throat and began pulling her head down onto his cock as he thrust forward. Allowing the drool to descend, saliva hung in strings from the corners of her lips as Rhiannon moaned around Clark’s thick cock. Clark’s deep groans rose to high, broken whimpers as he pummeled her eager mouth and the sounds of his desire overwhelmed her.

Rhiannon dipped a hand below the waistband of her panties, racing over her clit as she gobbled Clark’s massive cock. Glancing down, when Clark saw Rhiannon touching herself, he humped her face vigorously. “ _Oh fuck! Rhi! Yes! You suck me so goddamn good! Yes, baby! Fuck!”_

For a moment Clark looked in the mirror, and he was surprised when he didn’t have the urge to instantly turn away. Sure, he made sex tapes before. But honestly he never ended up rewatching them much, except the bits when two chicks were going at it and he was off screen somewhere. It was too uncomfortable to view himself now that he was sober. But seeing his cock glide into the hot circle of Rhiannon’s mouth while her hand pulsed in her panties was deeply erotic, and Clark found himself gritting his teeth, every muscle in his sharp jaw flickering as he shook his head.

“ _No!”_ Stilling his hips, he let go of Rhiannon’s head, gasping and clenching his fist. Dropping his cock from her mouth, Rhiannon wiped her lips and peered up at him in confusion. “Come on, baby.” Clark held out a hand. “I gotta fuck you.”

Smiling, Rhiannon came to her feet and Clark hurriedly pushed her face first toward the mirror, yanking down her shorts and panties and kicking her heels apart. “You ready to get fucked?” Clark growled, directing his question at her reflection, oceanic eyes wide and nose flaring as the head of his cock swiped over her entrance.

“Yes, Clark.” Rhiannon arched her back, bracing a hand on either side of the mirror. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Striking forward, Rhiannon gasped as Clark filled her and she saw him bare his teeth in a hiss of delight before he reached forward to ferociously snatch down the front of her shirt so he could see her breasts bouncing before him as he pounded into her. Hand hooking around her hip, Clark vigorously fiddled her clit as a wide palm cracked across her ass and Rhiannon moaned. 

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Clark snarled, slamming into her furiously. “Does that feel good?”

“ _Yes, Clark! Yes!”_ Rhiannon cried, driving herself back on his thick cock as her thighs began to shake and her eyes rolled, losing sight of their image. “ _Don’t stop!”_

Rhiannon tensed around him and Clark took half a step back, bending her over further and angling himself to better hammer against the cluster of nerves that made her wail. Clark loved the faces she made while he was inside of her, but of course he never got to see them when he was in this position usually, so he reveled in the absolutely bestial expressions contorting her features as Rhiannon screamed, nails clawing at the glass and scarlet hair tumbling as she constricted around him again.

“Yeah, you love it don’t you, Rhi?” Barreling into her, Clark smacked her ass relentlessly, the glow of his handprint spurring him on. “I love making you cum on my cock, baby. Cum for me again. Do it. Cum for me. _Cum for me!”_ Clark roared, fingers spinning over her clit.

Scrambling, Rhiannon shrieked helplessly, body convulsing. “ _Yes, Clark! I love your cock! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Head falling forward, her knees gave out and Clark managed to catch her, scooping an arm under Rhiannon’s waist and bringing them to the floor. Laying her flat, he placed a sizable hand between her face and the carpet before clapping against her ass with abandon.

“ _Oh Rhi! Fuck! Yeah! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!”_ Rotating jerkily, Clark whimpered, eyes clasped shut and toes digging into the carpet. Silent and still for a moment, Clark emitted a strangled whine, warm cum filling Rhiannon as his pelvis hopped and he clung to her desperately.

Pink lips moving over her cheek, Clark sought oxygen and rolled off, flopping back on the carpet and lifting a weary arm to pick away the sweaty strands of red hair from Rhiannon’s forehead.

Moving just enough to toss a leg over him and place an exhausted hand on his chest, Rhiannon tried to catch her breath as she kissed Clark’s shoulder.

“See?” Fingers cascading over his abdomen and resting on his belly, Rhiannon swallowed. “You have a wonderful body. Good for so many things.”

Giggling, Clark drew Rhiannon close, planting a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad you think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
